Burhcald
Burhcald is the northernmost city in the province of Skáney, built in the year 1574 of the Pantheonic Calendar. It is located within the region of Snāwhald, and there are no other major settlements around the area. The city is capital to the Highlander movement, because of this, it does not follow Imperial laws. Burhcald and Varod are the only cities in the province with a port into the Sea of Spirits. Layout The city is large, containing three different districts: The residential district, which consists of many paths that spread in all directions. The highest amount of housing is located here and it is the most densely populated area. The commercial district, is where the inhabitants make their daily trade, for subsistence, comfort and luxury. No shops are allowed outside of this district. Finally, there's the royal district, where visitors will find the castle, as well as the barracks and dungeon. The port is situated just on the brink of the city, with entrances into the commercial and royal district. To access the city, all travelers must pass through a set of giant main doors. These are the height of over 4 tall men, and when between each of the two doors, guards will question the traveler in any business they might have or their intents. This procedure takes places because of the constant threat that the Empire poses by sending spies and saboteurs into the city. Architecture Burhcald is mostly paved on stone as the extreme cold would wither away wood too quickly. That being said, there are hardened-clay buildings, and certain supports of some buildings are indeed wooden. Because of the heavy snow that besieges the city on an almost daily basis, the streets are relatively calm. Since stone absorbs cold so easily, most citizens prefer to stay nearby to one of the two fire-pits located around the city; one is on the housing district, and the other near the stalls, in the commercial district. Highlander capital As capital to the Highlander rebellion, the city rulers, who are also the leaders of the rebellion, take swift action against any anti-Highlander movement. They all reside within the castle: the two brothers: Dirk and Connan Mòr, the ex-general Ulf Greig, and the mysterious politician Nils Sprecan. All of them served under the Empire for some time, after finally deciding to take arms against it, for their own reasons. The city does not openly accept people who are not supporters of the Highlanders to come inside. The Empire has advised all travelers to stray away from Burhcald for safety reasons. One would expect the city to fall rather quickly, having only people of rebellious nature inside, and not accepting other individuals, as well as having to face Imperial forces from time to time. However, this is not the case, as new recruits who wish to join the Highlanders appear at the city gates every day. From all over the province, these people seem to share the same zeal against the Empire as the Highlander movement does.